Time Is Running Out
by thraxbaby
Summary: Songfic to Muse's Time Is Running Out. Jasmine's thoughts on Jafar when he wishes for Genie to make her fall in love with him. Please read and review!


**Time Is Running Out**

**Just a songfic I wrote after trying out 3 different fanfics out about Jafar. This takes place when Jazz kisses Jafar. I do not own Aladdin or Time is Running Out. I owe credit to Muse for the song and Disney for the script for Aladdin.**

_I think I'm drowning  
Asphyxiated  
I wanna break this spell  
That you've created_

Jasmine just fell to the ground after angering Jafar. She somehow liked it when he was agitated. It made him seem more... interesting.

_You're something beautiful  
A contradiction  
I wanna play the game  
I want the friction_

Jafar wished for Genie to make her fall in love with him. There was nothing Genie could do, though, because she already was in love with him.

"Jafar! I never realized how incredibly handsome you are." Jasmine said,

_You will be the death of me  
You will be the death of me_

"That's better." Jafar said, coming closer to her. "Now, pussycat, tell me more about...myself." Jasmine saw Aladdin and hoped he'd go away. She just wanted her moment with him.

_Bury it  
I won't let you bury it  
I won't let you smother it  
I won't let you murder it_

"You're tall, dark, well dressed..." Jasmine listed all the things she loved about him. She saw that Aladdin was coming closer. She hoped he could hear her and get the message to buzz off.

_Our time is running out  
Our time is running out  
You can't push it underground  
You can't stop it screaming out_

"Go on." Jafar said.

"And your beard...is so...twisted!" She put her arms around him and pretented to twist with her finger. Aladdin kept coming closer. He then made his move.

_I wanted freedom  
Bound and restricted  
I tried to give you up  
But I'm addicted_

Jasmine thought of the stupid law that kept her from being with Jafar.

_Now that you know I'm trapped sense of elation  
You'd never dream of  
Breaking this fixation_

"And the street rat?" he asked.

"What street rat?" Jasmine wanted Aladdin to get out now!

They were about to kiss when Iago knocked over a bowl. Jafar turned to look, but Jasmine grabbed him back and kissed him, not wanting to wait any longer. Aladdin looked disgusted. _Good_, Jasmine thought. _He'll finally leave_.

_You will squeeze the life out of me_

"That was--" he saw Aladdin's reflection in her crown. "You!! How many times do I have to kill you, boy?"

_Bury it  
I won't let you bury it  
I won't let you smother it  
I won't let you murder it_

Jafar zapped Aladdin. Jasmine rushed to Jafar, wanting to end things herself, but he took it the wrong way and threw her to the ground. Aladdin rushed and grabbed the staff. Aladdin told her to get the lamp. Of course! She'd wish Aladdin away! Jasmine ran to it, but Jafar shook off Aladdin and zapped her into an hourglass.

_Our time is running out  
Our time is running out  
You can't push it underground  
You can't stop it screaming out  
How did it come to this?  
Ooh ooh ooh yeah yeah yeah yeah_

"Are you afraid to fight me yourself, you cowardly snake?" Aladdin tried to insult Jafar, but he just gave him another idea.

"A snake, am I? Perhaps you'd like to see how snake-like I can be!" Jafar turned into a huge snake and started to squeeze Aladdin.

_You will suck the life out of me  
_  
_Bury it  
I won't let you bury it  
I won't let you smother it  
I won't let you murder it_

The sand in the hourglass was rising higher and higher. Jasmine thought,

_My time is running out  
My time is running out  
You can't push it underground  
You can't stop me screaming out  
How did it come to this?  
Ooh ooh ooh yeah yeah yeah yeah_

Jasmine thought of all the times she watched Jafar, knew he was plotting something, but didn't tell, thinking he would include her. Now, she was going to die. Aladdin then broke the glass and they watched her only love get sucked into a black genie's lamp.

**Thanks for reading, now click that little button below and review this story! I'll give you a computer hug if you do! Please?**


End file.
